Railroad tank cars are often equipped with bottom outlet valves (BOVs) to permit easy offloading of the cargo being hauled in the tank car. Such BOVs are typically ball valves that are positioned on the bottom of the tank of the tank car and in communication with the interior of the tank. The BOV remains closed while the tank is being loaded and during transit. Upon arrival at the offloading location, the BOV is opened so that the cargo drains or otherwise flows out of the tank through the BOV.
Handles are usually used to open and close BOVs. Prior art designs include a variety of standard (direct) handles and remote handles that remain attached to the BOV.
Tank cars equipped with BOVs are susceptible to leaks when the BOV operating handle inadvertently operates the BOV during train movement or accidents. For example, a BOV handle could move to the open position due to vibration during transportation or forces and/or deformation generated by an accident.
A need therefore exists for a disengaging bottom outlet valve handle that eliminates the mechanical connection between the operating handle and the BOV when the BOV is not being opened or closed, preventing any force on the operating handle from inadvertently opening the BOV during train (or other vehicle) movement or accidents.